


Avalanche

by 4goat2write



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Avalanches, Caves, Developing Relationship, Epic Poetry, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Poems, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Sleepovers, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4goat2write/pseuds/4goat2write
Summary: I'm supposed to write a summary, eh?So, weird curse, two young witches wandering in a cave and some gay panics in the backgroundTake it or leave it lol
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 7





	Avalanche

I'll tell you a story about young witch

She had a friend whose family was rich

Parents tried all forms of limitation

But that couldn't stop her rapid elation

Her only sweetheart, she's giving her hope

Luz's her firm rope, when all else is a soap

Trying to make her slip into this slope

She's addicted to her like Luz's some dope

Now they're together on a snowy slope

Stormy night, they normally would have grope

If they haven't known how to easily cope

Without light, luckily they aren't myope

And they're able to train and quickly learn

Sans anyone ken, they'll promptly return

They'll study hard, learn new amazing spell

She couldn't focus, Luz was truly a belle

Her beautiful eyes, color of carmel

Her perfumes odour, an angelic smell

Which sometimes makes her feel very unwell

Still, she truly hopes that she cannot tell

When she finally came back to her life

She threw a fireball which splitted in five

It's one of her most known type of attack

It was so strong it made the whole tree crack

Her human friend was extremely impressed

And Mittens let out whole pain from her chest

She always thought that her gal was the best

Plus, Luz always liked to be someone's guest

After staging Luz proposed to get rest

When lying on grass she got new request

She told Amity about this one cleft

Considering that they're both fairly deft

They may try and adroitly sneak inside

The only thing is to fearlessly stride

From the side you could spot some limestone rocks

Which formed in a high, solid, whitened block

But little did they know, the big storm come

They had to find certain place to hide from

Wild disaster that nearly had killed them

Which sounded just like the beat of a drum

Both slid senselessly into the strange gap

Girls thought that they had an enormous hap

They were right, this turned out to be a trap

Which supposed to „wrap them up” and kidnap

Our gang still could hear extensive snowdrift

Snowy landslide was outlandishly swift

Like it was someone's invidious gift

And didn't want to stay for a next night shift

Our schoolgirls got quite shocked because of it

Who could it be? Who could be this dire nit?

Am was just able to scornfully spit

When Luz couldn't get it, even a small bit

Why would anyone want them breathe their last?

Regardless of Luz still being aghast

Mittens decided to be as steadfast

as she could be, the only unsurpassed

in screaming in pain, she started her show

She took a chance to let go of her throe

She wanted her voice to pierce through the snow

And the first being to respond was crow

Then both girls have heard some unknown clatter

above their head - an audible chatter

In air they could smell reek of an attar

Next thing adolescents heard was patter

Finally girls have recognized one voice

And instantly made intelligent choice

To stay in the dark, don't show their presence

Or girls will make him feel too much pleasance

So in this dark times, they decided to

step aside, have a try at finding clue

at how to get out, what girls have to do

If they want to mercifully pull through

Finally each of them have gone away

So they started their search, there was some clay

And some other ores - but there was no way

to just simply slip through, to get away

From this giant trap, there was no archway

But they saw a ray, so they've gone this way

It turned out to be some kind of byway

To supposedly someone's hideaway

But there's was no living being in sight

So Amity quickly conjured up light

Her magic made this place look greatly bright

To judge if it's a good place for campside

Camp looked like it was ditched long time ago

On table gang could see unfinished dough

On chest they could see a solid crossbow

And in this box girls have found cracked bajno

Everything around was covered in dust

Which filled our protagonists with disgust

It gave off a vibe of being cussed

And because of it this place is a bust

Next up is strangely cozy cavity

No sights of any odd depravity

Enough place for them both to snugly lie

And the entire place itself is bone dry

  
Great place for gang to arrange their hideout

Only here and there there's need to clear out

Great place for a base to plan their breakout

For it's potential- it clearly stands out

Luz took out some paper, work waits in queue

So girls briefly split their work between two

Mittens'll look around in search for brushwood

When Luz'll have to clean up the neighborhood

So girls have willingly began to act

Mittens moved forward, along embossed tract

She saw a few branches, they were all cracked

She took them with her, she got them all packed

She kept on her journey, got back to work

Her heartbeat started to work like clockwork

Something started to irk her, saw some quirk

And whole climate of place was truly murk

It looked just like terrestrial giant

But it was as riant as defiant

It was silver figure of their titan

that made her all implausibly frighten

She quickly let out a loud, relieved sigh

she took some brushwood that she had gone by

She looked at statue and threw a quick bye

Then Am ran into other pass nearby

Meanwhile, our Luz nearly ended her job

She noticed on the wall, there's a weird knob

Luz has decided to turn it and soon

Found herself in room, heard a charming tune

The floor was all spotted with water blobs

And Luz could hear someones blaring sobs

There was a figure sitting on a stone

From a distance it looked like frozen throne

Figure had long hair in color of milk

It looked so smooth, like a fiber of silk

she was stooped, robes were soaked in her own tears

Luz stated that perhaps they can be peers

Our brave girl wanted to cheer person up

When she walked up, tears began to burn up

Whole floor began to crack, she felt a dread

Luz had to think fast or she'd end up dead

So she decided to back off for now

But she would not give up, Luz made a vow

That she will try to set this person free

But for now, she needs to rapidly flee

When Luz turned the knob again she came back

For a moment she looked like a huge wrack

She saw Mittens, she asked her for some bread

And chose to tell her what's troubling her head

Amity lighted a fire, made a meal

She started a chat when healing a weal

Which she spotted on her beautiful cheek

That's when she noticed - her face's so sleek

When Luz's beside her she becomes more weak

Luz is so sweet, she can be such a geek

That's what she loves the most, she's so unique

But that's the first time she saw her that bleak

Back at the Grom night, she was so cute, chic

What made her so cautious? Why she's so meek?

When lastly come back to earth, so to speak

She saw Luz face up close, she take up squeak

She recollected while Luz was giggling

They both started laughing, began wriggling

When they finally returned to routine

Luz took out her phone and looked at the screen

Watch app showed her time, it's nearly midnight

So girls agreed to stay in their campsite

Then Luz asked Amity about some things

„Can you sing? Did you ever used a swing?”

That's how the dialogue started again

They talked round many things, ending with men

That's when she asked about Amitys crush

Mittens at once began to vastly blush

Am started to murmur, she was all red

There was many thoughts coming through her head

So Luz decided to get Am to bed

They'll forget about threats laying ahead

They'll rest a bit to be ready to roll

To be able to accomplish their goal

Then Luz smelled a casserole from back home

And saw mom, thinking „where does my kid roam?”

***


End file.
